BABY
by Griffo205
Summary: YUNJAE. Kisah cinta Yunho dan jaejoong. Dimana saat Jaejoong bertanya bagaimana jika mereka memiliki anak, apa jawaban Yunho dan bagaimana kisahnya? Baca kelanjutannya saja :) MPREG. YAOI. BOYXBOY. FLUFF. DRAMA. ONESHOOT.


Tittle : BABY

Disclaimer : Semua pemain milik Tuhan, dan orang tua mereka tentunya. Saya hanya meminjam nama, dan FF ini milikku. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan alur atau ide.

Pair : YunJae

Rated : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

Warning : Yaoi, OOC, Typo, Miss-Typo, dan MPREG

.

TIDAK DI EDIT LAGI! SORRY FOR TYPO!

.

Don't Like YAOI and MPREG?! Just get out by click the x button!

.

Jaejoong duduk menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang kekasih. Ia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, terbukti dari pandangan matanya yang terarah pada satu titik dan tidak berpindah. Yunho, kekasih Jaejoong memandang hamparan langit yang dipenuhi awan putih. ia cukup menikmati waktu senggang yang mereka miliki seperti saat ini. Kegiatan entertainment mereka sudah cukup menyita waktu kebersamaan dan waktu kencan mereka.

"Emh, Yun..."

Jaejoong memanggil dengan gugup. Yunho tahu jika sudah begitu, maka kekasihnya sedang ingin sesuatu dan juga bimbang dalam waktu yang bersamaan. ia melirik Jaejoong yang memainkan ujung kaos putih yang dikenakan namja cantiknya itu, "Ada apa, hm? Kau ingin bicara sesuatu?" tanyanya.

jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, lalu mulai duduk tegap dan menatap mata musang Yunho serius, "Apa yang kau pikirkan tentang memiliki anak?"

Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya, "Anak? Ada apa dengan anak? Aku rasa terlalu dini membicarakannya," tanyanya tak mengerti.

Jaejoong memandang gugup tangannya sendiri yang sedang memainkan ujung kaos nya, "Apa kau tidak ingin punya anak?" ia memejamkan matanya yang besar karena akan apa jawaban Yunho nanti tentang pertanyaan yang selama kurang lebih sebulan telah menghantui pikirannya.

Yunho menghela napasnya, "Jae baby, kau tahu kan kalau karir kita masih melambung? Kurasa ide memiliki anak di waktu sekarang terdengar kurang begitu baik." Yunho menjawab dengan memandang bola mata besar kekasihnya yang sering gemas itu.

Jaejoong menatap dalam mata musang Yunho yang juga memandangnya dalam, ia takbisa mengartikan pandangan yang Yunho tunjukkan padanya. "Tapi, Yun kita kan belum mencobanya. Aku ingin merasakan rasanya punya anak, apa kau tak pernah memikirkan hal ini?" Jaejoong berusaha memberikan alasannya perlahan agar Yunho dapat mengerti dirinya.

"Jae, kita lebih baik fokus pada karir. Jika nanti ada anak di tengah-tengah kita, nanti kita tidak leluasa lagi dengan karir menyanyi kita. Apalagi tentang tanggapan para netizen dan fans," Yunho menggenggam telapak tangan sang kekasih.

Jaejoong kembali menggigit bawah bibirnya, menahan sesak di dada karena keinginannya sudah ditolak, bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya. "Tapi Yun, aku ingin memilikinya walau satu. Tuhan bisa saja memberikan kita anugerah, Yun." Jaejoong memandang serius wajah kecil kekasihnya yang masih memandangnya dalam.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana jika kita tur, lalu kita harus membawanya ikut serta? Kita harus benar-benar memikirkannya lagi, Jae. Kita tidak perlu gegabah, okay?" Yunho tersenyum lembut.

Kedua mata besar Jaejoong berkaca-kaca, "Kita bisa membawahya dalam tur, aku bisa membagi waktu untuknya juga untukmu nanti, Yun. Aku akan sangat mencintainya, aku menginginkannya," lirihnya.

Yunho mengeleng pelan, "Tidak, Jae. Kita tidak bisa, aku tidak ingin membuat pekerjaan terbengkalai, kita fokus pada karir dan kita akan pikirkan lagi ini nanti."

'Nanti kapan, Yun? Setahun lagi? Lima tahun lagi? Atau mungkin takkan pernah?'

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedih. Ia tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong sedih.

"Tapi Yun - "

"Sudahlah, kita bahas lagi nanti. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi untuk sekarang ini, arraseo?" Yunho memandang dingin pemandangan danau di depan mereka. Ia tak menghiraukan Jaejoong yang menatap sendu wajah kekasihnya.

Tak berselang lama, air mata turun perlahan dari mata besar indah milik Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu berusaha menahan isakan yang sebenarnya ingin dikeluarkannya, Namun ia mengerti jika kekasihnya tak suka mendengarnya menangis hanya karena debatan kecil keduanya. Tapi semenit kemudian bibirnya tak sanggup menahan isakan yang akhirnya lepas darinya, "Hiks..."

Yunho yang sedari tadi berusaha tak menghiraukan kekasihnya yang duduk diam di sampingnya, akhirnya langsung menoleh pada Jaejoong yang menutup wajah cantiknya agar tangisannya tak diketahui oleh namja bermata musang itu,

"Jae, uljima, mianhaeyo. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih dan menangis seperti ini, uljima." Tangannya yang berwarna kecoklatan mengapus jejak air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi Jaejoong setelah sebelumnya berhasil membuat Jaejoong kembali memperlihatkan wajah cantiknya.

Jaejoong berusaha berhenti menangis dengan membuang pikirannya sesaat. Lalu mata besarnya mengerjap lucu pada Yunho yang memeluknya erat seakan takut kehilangan dirinya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukanya setelah dirasa isakan Jaejoong berhenti dan kekasihnya telah tenang, ia tersenyum lembut berusaha membuat Jaejoong dan melupakan sejenak masalah debatan mereka tadi. "Jja, lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang ne? Yang lain pasti menunggu di dorm, pestanya juga pasti menunggu kita, Jae."

.

.

.

"Hey, seksi..." Yunho mendesah di telinga Jaejoong dengan kepalanya diletakkan di ceruk leher kekasihnya. Mereka berdua telah menghabiskan beberapa gelas wine. Dan itu sudah cukup membuat mereka berdua mabuk.

"Emmh..." Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho dengan sengaja membuat sebuah tanda merah di leher jenjang Jaejoong.

Yunho menyeringai dalam rasa mabuknya saat melihat tatapan Jaejoong yang baginya begitu menggoda 'rasa lelakinya'. "Mau melanjutkannya di apartemen?" ia bebisik seduktif tepat di telinga Jaejoong yang sensitif akan sentuhan.

Dan mereka berjalan menuju mobil yang dibawa supir pribadi TVXQ dan menyuruh sang supir membawa mereka ke apartemen yang Yunho beli setahun lalu di salah satu daerah elit kota metropolitan Seoul.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya di apartemen Yunho. Hal yang telah lama tak mereka lakukan beberapa bulan terakhir akhirnya kembali mereka lakukan, walau dibawah kendali alkohol akibat pesta perayaan album baru TVXQ di bar yang telah di sewa tadi malam.

Jaejoong melenguh perlahan saat sela-sela jendela membawa masuk cahaya matahari yang mengenai tepat kepalanya. Tangannya memegang kepalanya untuk menghalau sinar terik itu menyinari tubuhnya. Namun saat hal tersebut tidak berpengaruh banyak, akhirnya namja cantik ini memutuskan untuk membuka kelopak mata besarnya perlahan namun pasti. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa hari sudah siang dan ini bukan kamarnya di dorm, melainkan kamar apartemen Yunho yang kadang sering ia tempati untuk menginap saat malas pulang di hari libur.

"Ugh..." saat Jaejoong mencoba duduk, ia merasakan nyeri pada hole miliknya. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali merebahkan dirinya di ranjang dengan Yunho yang tidur menghadap ke arahnya. Ia mengerti apa yang telah terjadi semalam, antara sadar atau tidak permainan Yunho lebih kasar dan panas daripada saat-saat yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya. Namun sesuatu yang mengalir di paha dalamnya, tak ayal membuat matanya membelalak sempurna setelah mencerna cairan kental apa yang membasahi paha dalamnya atau tepatnya hole miliknya. Yunho melakukannya tanpa pengaman.

.

.

.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Jaejoong berjalan ke arah counter dapur pelan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan lalu memfokuskan pandanhannya pada alat tes kehamilan di tangan kirinya, Dua garis merah muda, positif.

'Omo, bagaimana ini? Positif? Ottokhae?'

Jaejoong memilih duduk di sofa ruang televisi setelah berjalah gontai dari dapur. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya, "Andwae, andwae, andwae..."

Dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membiarkan ini terjadi. Apa yang akan Yunho katakan nanti? Yunho tidak menginginkan anak-anak. Dia mungkin -

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tidak, Yunho akan senang dan menyukai anak-anak. Tapi selalu ada kata 'jika' ...

Bagaimana jika Yunho menolak kehadiran anak mereka?

Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak bahagia?

Dan banyak lagi kata 'jika' di pikirannya sekarang. Jaejoong masih duduk di sofa bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa menyampaikan kabar ini pada Yunho.

"Hey Boo, Bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"

Jaejoong duduk di sana, tidak membalas. Dia mengusap telapak tangannya gugup,

"Umm ... Yunnie. Ada yang harus aku katakan. Aku ... aku - "

Suaranya bergetar dan cepat atau lambat air mata jatuh

di pipinya yang putih. Mengapa mengatakan ini begitu sulit?

Yunho cepat-cepat mendekati kekasihnya dan memeluknya posesif serta raut wajah khawatir.

"Boo, apa pun yang kamu katakan, aku takkan marah, aku berjanji." Ucap Yunho berusaha menenangkan Jaejoong yang masih terisak di dada bidangnya.

Jaejoong melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho, lalu mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Yun, aku. Hamil. Kita akan punya baby."

"O - omo. Jae, itu luar biasa!" Yunho tergagap kecil dengan kekagetannya. Dia membungkuk untuk mencium Jaejoong sebagai ungkapan perasaannya tapi melihat bahwa Jaejoongnya menunduk, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Jaejoong tampak ... malu.

"Boo ... apa yang salah, baby? Aku baik-baik saja dengan semua ini. Aku tahu yang kau risaukan, hal ini akan mengambil beberapa perencanaan, dan kita bisa membuat ini bekerja." Ucap Yunho menjelaskan.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap mata musang kekasihnya. "Tapi aku pikir Yunnie tidak ingin anak-anak. Aku tidak ingin memaksa Yunnie untuk menyukainya jika Yunnie sebenarnya tidak ingin terlibat."

Yunho meraih kedua tangan Jaejoong, "Kim - ani Jung Jaejoong, sejak pertama kali aku meletakkan mata padamu, aku tahu aku ingin menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan dirimu. Jadi bagaimana jika ada anak-anak di tengah-tengah kita? Selama aku punya kau, kita bisa mendapatkan segala kebahagiaan. Aku tahu aku bilang aku tidak ingin anak-anak, tapi itu tidak membuat cintaku padamu berkurang." Yunho menxium bibir plum Jaejoong dalam, seolah menyampaika seberapa dalam cintanya pada namja cantik itu.

"Kau tahu bahwa anak ini akan menjadi yang paling disayangi dan dicintai, kan? "

Jaejoong memutar matanya dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Yunho sebal.

"Tentu saja, Yunnie. Semua orang akan mencintainya, terutama kita."

Mereka tersenyum lagi lalu kembali berciuman dalam hingga larut dalam kebahagiaan awal mereka sebagai satu keluarga, terutama bersama baby mereka.

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N : Huweeee ini ide dari teman baru aku, engga sepenuhnya sih, tapi ide awal emang dari dia. Dia orang London lho, tapi suka yaoi juga haha. Semohga engga hancur me, soalnya ngetiknya 4 jam dan ini di tab ngetiknya juga ngepostnya hehe.. Jadi, mian kalau ada salah kata, paragraf, kalimat, atau yang lainnya. Soalnya malas untuk cek ulang hehe, udah malam, ngantuk, mau tidur dulu ne? Jja! Review berisi kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu! Yosh! I've done!

.

**Review? Gomawo ;)**

**.**

**Jakarta, 5 October 2013 23:40 PM**

**.**

**Jason ^^**


End file.
